


this might be cheesy, but i think you're grate

by mysterywoozi (writers_haven)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, confident gay vs panicked gay, cute boys being cute!!!!, honestly this is just shameless flirting, it's so sweet your teeth are going to fall out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_haven/pseuds/mysterywoozi
Summary: Junhui is a flirt.Wonwoo knows this. Hell, everyone does. Once Junhui warms up to you, he drops lines left and right. Most of their friends just roll their eyes and shake it off. Minghao sometimes smacks him. Seungkwan makes sassy comments about how he should stop learning Korean.Wonwoo mostly tries to pretend he hasn’t heard a single word and prays his pokerface is good enough to conceal the sheer gay panic that runs through his veins every time Junhui flirts with him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 221





	this might be cheesy, but i think you're grate

Junhui is a flirt.

Wonwoo knows this. Hell, everyone does. Once Junhui warms up to you, he drops lines left and right. Most of their friends just roll their eyes and shake it off. Minghao sometimes smacks him. Seungkwan makes sassy comments about how he should stop learning Korean.

Wonwoo mostly tries to pretend he hasn’t heard a single word and prays his pokerface is good enough to conceal the sheer gay panic that runs through his veins every time Junhui flirts with him.

He started doing it in the hopes that Junhui would get bored with the lack of reaction and give up. It has been two years. Junhui has not given up. At this point, Wonwoo is hoping his stupid, stupid crush on Junhui will just magically evaporate, because this is becoming actually unbearable.

“Hey,” Wonwoo will say when they meet up after class, “what do you want to eat for lunch?”

And Junhui will widen his eyes at Wonwoo and say, like he’s holding back a grin, “You.”

Do you see Wonwoo’s problem? How can he stop his dumb heart from reacting to shit like that? The worst thing is, Junhui works these into _every situation_.

Wonwoo nearly slips on a puddle? Junhui grabs his elbow and says, “Careful, I’m the only one you should be falling for.”

Wonwoo complains he’s been feeling tired? Junhui winks and says, “Must be because you’ve been running around in my head all day.”

Wonwoo can’t find his keys? Junhui nods solemnly and says, “Don’t worry, you’ll always have the keys to my heart.”

It’s gotten to a point where Wonwoo tries to anticipate the lines before they happen so he can brace himself. He’s getting pretty good at it, too. He successfully predicted five of the last seven pick-up lines, some of them just by Junhui’s expression.

That’s why when Junhui spots him in the cafeteria eating trail mix and gets that Look, Wonwoo is ready.

“So, you like raisins, huh?” Junhui says casually, sliding into the seat across from Wonwoo. “How about–”

“How about a date?” Wonwoo finishes dryly. He’d seen that one just the night before on one of those stupid dating advice websites. It’s just as stupid in person as it was when he read it, but his traitorous heart skips a beat anyway because it (very foolishly) decided to have a crush on Junhui.

Wonwoo expects Junhui to laugh it off. He always does, when Jihoon steals his punchline in the most unimpressed tone known to man.

Instead, Junhui _squeaks_.

“Um, what?” he chokes in a panicked laugh. His ears, Wonwoo notes, are turning steadily pinker.

This is interesting. Wonwoo leans forward, elbows on the table. “How about a date?” he repeats, watching Junhui blink nervously. “That _is_ what you were going to say to me, right?”

“Oh! Um, haha, right, you got me,” Junhui laughs, but there’s a note of hysteria in his voice. “Damn it, guess I’ll have to, uh, try another one–”

Maybe it’s how flustered Junhui is. Maybe he’s suddenly achieved some state of zen that’s separated him from his fear of ruining his and Junhui’s friendship. Maybe Wonwoo’s just tired of the meaningless flirting. Whatever the case, Wonwoo isn’t really sure where it comes from, but he hears himself say, “Let’s do it.”

“Um, w-what?”

“You asked me out,” Wonwoo says calmly, like he isn’t freaking out because _what is he doing what is he saying oh my god why_. “So let’s go out.”

Junhui squeaks again. He stares at Wonwoo. For a long few moments. Long enough that Wonwoo is on the verge apologising profusely and getting the hell out of there, but just as he opens his mouth to do just that–

“Okay,” Junhui says softly. He looks– dumbstruck, dazed, _awed_. A tiny, shy smile starts to grow on his face.

Wonwoo feels like he’s been hit by a truck.

“Okay,” he agrees, and grins right back.

\---

Now that they’re dating, Wonwoo is determined to use as many cheesy pick-up lines on Junhui as humanly possible. After all, Junhui clearly loves them, and anyway he’d jump at any excuse to flirt with his frankly gorgeous boyfriend.

This has… unexpected results.

They’re out for a stroll in the park one afternoon. It’s nearing the end of spring, so all the flowers are in full bloom, and Junhui is overjoyed at all the pretty photos he can take for his Instagram. Of course, this means Wonwoo has to play photographer, but he doesn’t mind.

“Oh?” he says, eyes wide, when Junhui’s posing in front of a bush of blue hyacinths. “Our Junnie is so pretty he’s disappeared among the flowers!”

He expects Junhui to laugh, maybe in that slightly-hysterical way he had in the cafeteria when he’d first asked Wonwoo out. He even thinks maybe Junhui will fire back with a line of his own, because he _is_ a shameless flirt.

What he doesn’t expect is for Junhui to bury his face in his hands and crouch to the floor.

“Um,” Wonwoo says, shocked. “Are you okay?”

Junhui’s ears are burning bright red. “No!” he whines. “You’re so– how can you say stuff like that!”

Oh my God, Wonwoo realises, he’s _embarrassed_. This is the best news he’s heard all week.

“Ah, why,” he says back, grinning. “I’m just telling the truth. Or– maybe there’s something wrong with my eyes? I haven’t been able to take them off you all day.”

“Stop, stop it,” Junhui wails into his hands.

“You see, even the bees agree with me,” Wonwoo continues smugly as a bumblebee alights curiously on Junhui’s hair. “They must think you’re a flower, too. Not that I can blame them– you’re just as vibrant and twice as sweet.”

Junhui lets out a muffled scream. The bee buzzes away.

Wonwoo lets a mischievous grin stretch across his face.

Revenge has never been sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> me: sits on this idea for like 8 months  
> me: bangs it out in like an hour
> 
> so we all know that junhui just will not stop flirting with boys and i was like. he's probably like this but turns into a panicked gay the moment someone actually flirts back. and then bc i am in love w wonhui this fic was born 
> 
> i wish i could have fit so many more pick-up lines in this. my personal favourite was "did the sun come out, or did you just smile at me?" feel free to drop ur faves in the comments haha or hmu on twt @mysterywoozi
> 
> thanks for reading this silly little piece! hope you enjoyed~


End file.
